Three Days Spent Upside Down
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Brennan realises she just wants everything to be back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_What did I have to lose? I had everything already. I knew he would never leave me. All I had to do was say 3 letters and I would have been happy. I had nothing to lose. And now I have absolutely nothing._

It took three days.

Three days to admit my feelings to more than myself. Three days to be broken hearted. But in reality, it took me seven years. Seven years too late. Ten months too late. I was going to be alone. But I was not going to die without regrets. It took another three days to be able to look at him without bawling my eyes out. Three days to be able to work with him again. Three days is a lot better than 7 months. It seems our numbers are 3 and 7. I just hoped it didn't take me seven years to get over him. But that's dependent on _if_ I ever will. He promised 30, 40 or 50 years but looked how that turned out, so I guess I will promise him 30, 40 or 50 years of continued friendship on the surface, but among that would be unrequited love. A love so deep it reaches from my hair follicles to the tips of my toes. No one has held my heart this much, and no one ever will. No matter how irrational it is, I will forever and always be in love with Seeley Joseph Booth, even if he feels nothing more for me than a sisterly friendship.

After two days spent in limbo and a Booth-less lab, Angela knows something's up. Not suspects. _Knows_. Angela always knows. Much like Booth.

"Alright, Sweetie. What's going on? You've not left limbo in 2 days and Booth hasn't been around either. What went on?"

I release a sigh of defeat before I, metaphorically, spill my guts. "I told Booth."

"Told him?"

"That I made a mistake in May; that my only regret was not accepting his offer. And he said no, understandably. He's with Hannah. He's happy. He… he loves her."

"Oh sweetie."

"I love him, Ange. I know it's not returned, but I can't help it. I love him."

"Hey, how about we go to mine and drown our sorrows in red wine and ice cream? Well, you'll be having wine. I'll be having enough ice cream for 2."

"I'm fine, Ange. I'm fine alone."

"Uh uh. Not like this. I'm not leaving you like this."

"Okay. Come to mine after work."

Angela comes over at 7 and sees two huge tubs of ice cream in front of the couch. We spend the night talking and I spill more to Angela than I have anyone else. I meant what I said. She is like a sister I never had. A mother I lost too young. I tell her in detail of our first case and the feelings that followed me for seven years.

"If you wanted him that much that you kissed him, why didn't you just grab him by the arm and do the nasty with him?"

"I had such intense feelings for him after that one kiss that I didn't want it to be because we were drunk. I wanted it to be because we truly wanted to and not have it come about because we were drunk."

"Oh, sweetie. You really love him, don't you?"

"Y- Yes!" I burst into tears at that and Angela consoles me for god knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I wake up the next morning on the couch with an empty wine glass and ice cream tubs in front of me. Angela wasn't there. She had obviously taken the spare bed. I didn't mind. She _was _pregnant after all. She comes out not too soon after to the sound of me cleaning up from last night.

"Okay. So what are we going to do about Little Miss Barbie-Wannabe?"

"What?"

"Hannah. What're we going to do about her?"

"_I'm _not going to do anything. I want Booth to be happy, and if he's happy with Hannah, I can accept that. He knows where my feelings are. It's his choice."

Meanwhile, unknowingly to Brennan and Angela, Booth was in the middle of a fight with Hannah.

"What else am I supposed to think when you don't come home til 3am? I've seen the way you look at her. Just tell me the truth, Seeley. You can trust me. Please."

"Hannah, it's too complicated."

"_Everything_ with you is _too complicated_. We've been together for _how long_ now and I only just found out you have a son. I don't even know about what it was like for you growing up. I've told you so much and you have given me so little of yourself."

"**You have **_**no**_** idea what it was like for me growing up. Just drop it.**"

"Yeah, the only reason I don't know is because you won't tell me."

"Pops brought me up. My dad left when I was younger. He… he… look it's not important okay? It's all in the past."

"What _really_ went on between you and Temperance before you came to Afghanistan?"

"You have no right to pry into things I choose to keep to myself. Just drop it, Hannah. Look, I'm going out to clear my head. I'll be back whenever."

Booth walks out, accidentally slamming the door in the process.

"Are you sure he doesn't love you?"

"Yes. The way he's been-", Brennan and Angela are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get that. You just think about your answer."

Angela walks off to the door and sees Booth standing at the threshold.

"Hey, Angela. Is Bones home? I wanted to check up on her."

"Yeah, I don't think it's good that you talk to her at the moment. Do you know how much you broke her? Do you realise that she loves you? Do you realise that I spent all night with her talking to me and crying all night? Just do yourself and Brennan a favour, Booth. Just go home to your precious little news reporter girlfriend while I try to put back together the pieces of my best friend and your partner. At least I care enough to help."

Angela shuts the door before Booth has a chance to respond and he stands there confused.

_Okay, what went on there?_

Booth takes out his phone to give Brennan a quick text.

'_Hey, are you okay? Angela wouldn't let me in. Please call me, Bones. I need to know you're okay. Booth._'

He stared at his phone waiting for Brennan to call. Just waiting and hoping.

Brennan's phone buzzes on the table and she picks it up immediately.

"Who was that at the door?"

"Booth. I told him not to come by. That you needed to be alone. Who was the text off?"

"Booth. He wants me to call him."


End file.
